A search user within a support domain (e.g., technical support, legal support, medical support, etc.) is often tasked with finding content related to a particular issue or problem. These searching tasks are typically performed locally in pre-configured document repositories rather than over the entire World Wide Web. Authors of documentation in such repositories may have varying ranges of skills, and the skill of the search user in finding the correct documents in such repositories affects the quality of the support provided.
Some search users (also referred to as searchers) are more skilled than others, both with respect to a particular search skill and with respect to a particular search category within a search domain. Even within a particular search category, some search users may be more or less skilled than others with a particular document category or type. Moreover, there is typically no closed loop feedback system that provides less skilled search users with information for improving their searching skills. Some less skilled search users may avoid highly technical documents due to apparent lack of relevancy, even though the highly technical document may be relevant to the search. Furthermore, when there are no relevant documents contained in a technical document group, there are no mechanisms to assist in identifying the need for adding new technical documents to the group.